Trip Larsen
Trip Larson was a man who inherited the "Larson's Pork Products" plant from his father, he was a very wealthy and successful business man, he appears as the main antagonist in the episode Pigmalion and was voiced by Micheal Keaton. He first appears at a seminar advertising his company at the communtiy center, he spots Luanne who was attending at Peggy's urging and falls in love with her. Larson later invites her over to his house for an interview where they have a weather balloon ride; he declares his love for her and invites her to live with him which Peggy doesn't approve of, because he is old enough to be her father. Peggy confronts him along with Hank about this and he assures her that Luanne is in safe hands, of which Peggy is still unsure. Luanne lives with him for several months things go fine at first he teaches her proper etiquette and tells her that she has much potential and that there is so much she could learn, after a time he slowly begins to go insane or already insane before events of this episode, he dyes her hair red while she's asleep, makes her wear identical Swiss dresses everyday (which he claims that each have different flaws), keeps pigs in the house, and slaughters way more pigs than necesary for his company. Later he hosts a Halloween party dressed in a pig costume with a cape and crown, Luanne decides to explore his house where she finds a magazine article with a man and woman (who's dressed in an outfit similar to that of which he makes her wear) and a pig, Trip confronts her about this and tells her that she was a dead ringer for the Larson's Pork Products mascot girl and that he wishes he could have a family just like the picture with himself as the pig and he's already found a man dressed in the male mascots outfit to marry her, this makes Luanne terrified and she flees the scene. Trip asks Peggy where Luanne is and he spots her hiding in the slaughter house which he enters though the chimney, Peggy follows him, he brings Luanne up on the assembly line and decides that since she doesn't want to marry the man they will die together and activates the machine, Luanne manages to escape by grabbing onto a dead pig on the processing line, he tells Luanne to turn on the killing switch but Peggy does it, he yells out "Mama, Papa, I'm coming home!" implying that they are deceased, he then gets shocked by a prod restoring his sanity he says "The voices have left my head (implying he was suffering from paranoid schizophernia) why am I wearing a pig costume?" before he can go back to normal, he is defeated when impaled through the head by a hook killing him. It is unknown what became of his body afterwards or if a police investigation occured. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains